my_the_walking_dead_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vatos
"Vatos" is the fourth episode of Season 1 of The Walking Dead. Plot Synopsis Miguel and Illyana sit in a canoe on the quarry lake, fishing. An argument starts over the type of fishing knot their father used, and they realize that their father taught them different fishing knots based on Illyana's need to catch the fish, and Miguel's need to throw them back. Miguel asks Illyana if she thinks that they could have saved their dad to wich Illyana replies by saying that he died to save them. The both start crying. Nearby, on top of the RV, Fábio is keeping watch. He looks through his binoculars and in a field above the campsite, he sees Tiago furiously digging holes into the ground. On the department store rooftop in Atlanta, Daniel, Gonçalo and Paquete follow the trail of Marcelino's blood along the rooftop while Kiko grabs the hacksaw and Tiago's toolkit. Back at the campsite, Fábio, Caramelo, Sophia and Carina approach Tiago, who refuses to respond as he digs what appear to be graves. Their concern mounts quickly when Tiago won't take a drink of water, despite the intense late summer heat. Illyana and Miguel, meanwhile, present the group with their lines of fish — a huge catch. Johanne and Ruth thank the siblings, expressing gratitude that they would all have food to eat. Their younger sister, Ana, asks them if they could teach her how to fish like that, and they tell her that their father allways wanted to teach her but she never wanted to learn. Sophia interrupts the excitement to express concern over Tiago, and points him out still furiously digging on the hilltop. Kiko kills a walker with his cbaseball bat and notes Marcelino killed another two walkers in the room "one-handed." The trail of blood leads Gonçalo, Daniel, Paquete, and Kiko to a kitchen, where Sterno cans burn next to an iron steak weight crusted with skin — the result, they speculate, of John cauterizing his stump. "Nobody can kill Marcelino but Marcelino," says Gonçalo. The broken window leading to the fire escape tells them that Marcelino left the building, and Paquete agrees to help Gonçalo search the streets for their friend. At camp, Johanne and the others approach Tiago, who still won't explain why he's digging. Illyana tells Tiago he's scaring the kids, and Sophia orders Jim to take a break. "If I don't...then what?" Tiago challenges her. He swings his shovel at Sophia, almost hitting her. Tiago cries over the death of his sister. "The only reason I got away," Jim tells the terrified group, "is 'cause the dead were too busy eating my little sister." In an abandoned office above the department store in Atlanta, Paquete outlines a plan to retrieve the rest of the weapons in the police station, even though they have no idea how to usse them. Paquete will watch Daniel's back from the store's alley, while Gonçalo and Kiko cover a second alley two blocks away. "Either way", Paquete says, "he'll have a safe place to run". The guys agree with his well-constructed plan. Daniel and Paquete climb down the ladder to the alley, and Daniel drops his backpack and lends his gun to Paquete while Paquete stays behind to cover him. On the street, Daniel runs towards the police station. Walkers are waking up all around him, but he grabs another bag and loads it with guns without much trouble and heads back toward Paquete. In the alley, a teenager, Miguel, approaches Paquete. Miguel screams, "Help me!" in Spanish despite Paquete's warnings. Kiko and Gonçalo, hearing Miguel's screams, also head for the alley. Paquete is jumped by two men, Jorge and Felipe, who have also come for the guns — which Daniel has just arrived to the alley with. He turns to run the other way but the men grab and start beating him, taking the bag of guns. Paquete fires Daniel's gun into Felipe but fails. Felipe and Jorge instead grab Daniel, throw him in a gateway car while fighting off walkers, and drive off — leaving Miguel and the guns behind. Paquete shuts the gate in the alley to keep out the walkers before turning on the teenager. Gonçalo and Kiko arrive just in time to pull Paquete off Miguel as Paquete explains that his friends took Daniel. Taking Miguel with them, Gonçalo grabs the bag of guns, and they head back up the ladder to the roof. At camp, Fábio and Caramelo had tied Tiago to a tree and John Miguel is offering him water. Unlike earlier when Sophia offered him a drink, this time Tiago accepts it easily. Picado asks why he was digging. "I had a reason, don't remember," Tiago says. "Something I dreamt. It was just the sun, i'm ok". Back inside the abandoned office building, Gonçalo's looking for answers while a confused Kiko wonders what they've gotten themselves into. Paquete's still seething over Daniel's kidnapping and getting jumped by Miguel's men. Miguel points out he jumped him first, demanding to know what he did with his friend. Paquete threatens Miguel by throwing Marcelino's severed hand in his lap, letting him think that's what happened to the last guy who crossed him. Miguel cowers and Gonçalo throws Paquete off him. He just wants to know where to find Daniel, and manages to convince Miguel to take them there. Miguel leads Paquete, Gonçalo and Kiko to an abandoned factory, where the leader of the group, Guillermo, emerges with Daniel. Turns out Daniel had made peace with Guillermo's group, he told him his story and the story of his friends and Guillermo showd mercy to him and his group, he let's them stay with the bag of guns and offers to teach them to shoot. An old woman wearing a nightgown, Abuela (Felipe's grandmother), shuffles into the middle of the meeting, asking Felipe for help with "Mr. Gilbert." Abuela leads the guys into a nursing home auditorium, where several elderly people are grouped around an asthmatic man. Felipe helps the man with an inhaler. Paquete pulls Guillermo aside and tells him, "You're the dumbest son of a bitch I ever met. We came in here ready to kill every last one of you." Guillermo explains he was only trying to protect the food and medicine for the residents. The staff abandoned the patients, Guillermo explains, leaving only himself (the building custodian) and Felipe (a nurse) behind. People will trickle in to check on their grandparents, and suddenly he's the leader of a group of young men, women, and the elderly. Guillermo wonders why the people look to him for leadership. Guillermo escorts the 4 guys outside to teach them to shoot various types of guns, handguns, rifles, shotguns,... Afterwards Daniel, Paquete, Kiko, and Gonçalo walk back to the cube van as Paquete gives Daniel his gun back. They find the van missing. "Marcelino," Paquete says. "He's going to be taking some vengeance back to camp," Kiko predicts, and they take off running for the hills with no other cars in sight. The group is preparing for a fish cookout. Caramelo walks to the tree with Picado, who frees Tiago and invites him to the fish fry. As they sit around the campfire after dark, Cassandra asks Zita how did her husband died. Zita tells them that her husband, Illyana and her were going to the school to get Ana and Miguel but got surrounded. Her husband tried to fight them but was caught and devoured and that was the only reason why they were still alive. "You are so depressing," laughs Illyana, heading to the RV to use the bathroom. Tiago then goes to his tent to get a bottle of fresh water. As he grabs the bottle and turns around he is surprised by a walker. It topples him, biting his neck as more walkers swarm in. Illyana emerges from the RV, complaining that they're out of toilet paper, as a walker approaches from behind the door and bites her arm. Illyana screams and Zita turns to see her daughter being attacked, with walkers tearing into her neck, and she looks on in horror as the camp is sent into a panic. Walkers attack from all directions, grabbing and devouring people all over the campsite. Mariana and Cristiana get Bruno and Ana into the RV as some of the group members kill walkers with baseball bats and axes. Zita runs for Illyana as her son John Miguel is seen running away to the RV while Sophia and Johanne kill walkers with axes. Daniel and the others, running toward camp, hear screams in the distance and quicken their pace, while back at the RV, Illyana is dying from blood loss. Daniel, Paquete, Gonçalo, and Kiko arrive and quickly shoot the remaining walkers. The survivors begin to catch their breath as they look on, terrified. "I don't know what to do," Zita cries as Ana and Miguel approach, crying. Illyana touches Zita's face, choking and looking at her sister and brother and then back to her mother, then falls still. Zita, sobbing, screams Illyana's name as the group looks on in tears. There are dozens of dead bodies all over the campsite — both humans and walkers — and the group looks upon the carnage despairingly. Deaths *Tiago *Illyana *All background survivors Trivia *First appearance of Guillermo. *First appearance of Miguel. *First appearance of Felipe. *First appearance of Jorge. *First apearance of Abuela. *First Appearance of Mr. Guilbert. *A vato is a Hispanic youth; guy; dude.The name of the episode, "Vatos," refers to the fact that the opposing group that tried to take the bag of guns called themselves, "vatos". *This episode's Cover features Illyana. **It's also the only cover with Illyana. Category:Episodes